User blog:Bobdave/ERB Wiki User Timeline
So yeah, Tesla made a timeline blog about the Wiki. Going along with this, I thought I'd make a timeline of when well-known users here joined :D If you want to find a user quickly without trawling through names, you can use Ctrl+F to use the find tool and type in the person's username, nickname or real name. I have put all users' nicknames in italics and all real names in bold italics Where the date before a user is yellow, they are partially active Where the date before a user is brown, they are hardly active, on a hiatus or serving a short-term block with intention of return Where the date before a user is red, they have left the Wiki or are permanently/long-term blocked Where the date before a user is turquoise, that member is staff for, has acted in, or worked on an ERB Where the date before a user is green, that means that they are Tovorok and I have no idea how to classify whether they have left or not. As a clarification, you do not get added to this list simply by asking. The general criteria would be that you have at least, at least, 500 edits. Exceptions come if someone was previous staff, such as Phineas who only has a total of 27 edits. You must have some presence on the Wiki besides commenting, for those with fewer edits. You are less likely to get added if you pester me. 2011 May 7 - User:Phineas_Flynn29789 (now Poptropica411) ''- Phineas'' August 20 - User:TheSteelerNation2 ''- Steeler, Kevin'' September 9 - User:Intrudgero98 (now KittenOfTheNorth) September 29 - User:Hoagy November 15 - User:Ynkrdlevin17 - Ynkr, '''Ryan' December 5 - User:Left_4_speed ''- Speed, L4S, '''Jasper' 2012 February 17 - User:BasaltWolfED145RS ''- Basalt, Wolf, '''Jacob' February 18 - User:Tesla_Man ''- Tesla March 12 - User:NightHawk9001 (now NightFalcon9004) ''- Night, Max'' March 14 - User:Jella141 ''- Jella, Jamahl'' April 14 - User:Sierrastalker (now SierraStalker) - Sierra, '''Laura' April 19 - User:Awesomesix - ''A6, AweSix, '''Conner' May 26 - User:Stofferex - ''Stoff, Kristoffer July 5 - User:WonderPikachu12User:LuigiGuy (now WonderPikachu12) - Wonder, '''Matt' July 14 - User:Mrpietcaptain - ''Piet, '''Jari' August 10 - User:BackToTheFuturama86 - ''BTTF, '''Gordon' August 28 - User:TheEyeOfAllEyes - ''Eyes, '''Ray' September 12 - User:Bantha117 - ''Bantha October 12 - User:J1coupe - Coupe, '''Jason' October 17 - User:Scrawland_Scribblescratch - ''Scraw October 20 - User:AnimaShaun (now ShaunoftheRed) - Shaun November 1 - User:Tkwarrior (now TKandMit) - TK, Mit, '''Tim' November 6 - User:Teddyfail - ''Teddy November 16 - User:Gabrielisthegreat2 (now GabrielolXP) - Gabriel November 17 - User:YouTubeKorea - YTK, '''Dan' November 26 - User:MultiSuperVids (now Jake MultiSuperVids) - ''MSV, '''Jake' November 29 - User:Loygansono55 - ''Loyg, Loygan, '''Barry' December 1 - User:V0DeusEstDominiMei - 'Nick' December 11 - User:MrAwesome300 - ''Mr A December 9 - User:GravityMan - Grav December 15 - User:FlareBlitz47 - Flare December 26 - User:Meatholl - Meat, '''Jorn' 2013 January 25 - User:Chespin_the_Great (now User:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8) - ''Pac, Isaac February 16 - User:Dragonsblood23 - Dragon, '''Eric' February 20 - User:Four4 - ''Four, 4, 16, '''Joey' February 21 - User:Wachowman - ''Wach, Wachow, '''Axel' February 23 - User:Patts9009 - ''Patts, '''Brandon' February 25 - User:Firebrand794 (now Mystical_Trixter) - ''Trix, '''Alexa' March 10 - User:ShoopDaKev - ''Shoop March 22 - User:LakuitaBro01 (now LakuitaBro01.2) - Lak March 23 - User:RespectthePixel35 (now RespectThePixel) - Pixel, RTP, '''Carson' March 25 - User:Hippie_Rat - ''Hippie, Brendan April 7 - User:JacobSZ - Jacob April 9 - User:DamasterW - Damaster, Matt April 10 - User:RadicalWeavile (now Rival Silver) - Rival April 28 - User:Richard10 (now Alanomaly) - Alan July 8 - User:JPhil2.0 - Phil, '''Jordan' July 19 - User:Batman3095 - ''Batman, '''Charles' July 28 - User:Captain_Warrior - ''CW, '''Ty' August 8 - User:Negative_Four (now Negative IV) - ''Nega, -4, Dani (not real name, sockpuppet) August 16 - User:Sceptileisgreat14 - Scep, Sceptile September 8 - User:Corporal_Genesis_DXTR - Dexter September 11 - User:Joeaikman - Joe October 19 - User:Segamad66 - Sega October 21 - User:Epicnail (now Flashley) - Nail, Flash October 23 - User:Tkid115 - Tkid, '''Trent' October 30 - User:Minipop56 - ''Mini October 31 - User:Nikki_Lee (now Nikki Lee 1999) - Nikki '(not real name, sockpuppet) November 9 - User:Tigerisnormal - Tiger November 10 - User:SANTORYU99 - ''Sant, '''Jordan November 12 - User:Randomeverythingish - Random, Jon November 15 - User:ThatchSys - Thatch, '''George' November 17 - User:Bluesocks (AKA Nice Peter) - 'Peter' November 17 - User:Killerface45 - ''Killer, '''Orion' November 19 - User:TheEpicLLOYD (AKA EpicLLOYD) - 'Lloyd' November 21 - User:Jorge_Whore_Hay - 'Jorge' November 25 - User:PolarBore - ''Polar December 6 - User:AWC 1 (now TheDoctorTenGrinch) - Grinch, '''Caleb' December 6 - User:Spyro4444 (now RoboticOperatingApple) - ''ROA,' Ivan'' December 17 - User:Bobdave - ''Bob, '''Jude'' December 19 - User:SophisticatedShark - Shark, '''Jason' December 22 - User:Ximena_13 - ''Xim December 27 - User:DudeWithASuit - DWAS, '''Greg' 2014 January 11 - User:TheMindofMe - ''Mind, '''Alec' February 26 - User:Laboratory_Tuxedo_500098 - ''Lab, Lab Tux March 11 - User:GreenToxic - Toxic March 14 - User:ProbablyNoah (Now The Flatwoods Monster) - Flats March 15 - User:Matoro58 - Mat April 22 - User:BreZ - Bre, '''Brendan' April 23 - User:ERBofSmoshery - ''Smosh, Smoshery April 28 - User:Yobar May 6 - User:Betette (AKA Mike Betette) - Mike, Betette May 11 - User:MetalFire - Metal, '''Jose' May 16 - User:TP87 - ''TP May 18 - User:Baby_GG - Baby, GG, '''Brendan' May 28 - User:Taviwave - ''Tavi June 1 - User:Icey778 - Icey, '''Harry' June 1 - User:Reignic3 - ''Reign June 8 - User:BennyCupster - Reson June 15 - User:Tuxedo! - Tux June 16 - User:Element_K - K, '''Kyle' June 19 - User:Andrew0218 - 'Andrew' June 30 - User:ISmack July 1 - User:Jack8073 (now CaveJohnson333) - ''Jack, Cave,' Austin' July 12 - User:HappySmileyGuy - HSG June 17 - User:Kungfuguy27 - Kung July 21 - User:Tovorok - Tov July 22 - User:Silent_Mocker - SM, Mocker, '''Eoin' August 6 - User:Tesla_D (AKA Dante Cimadamore) - 'Dante' August 14 - User:Iamthelegion - ''Legion, '''Jake' August 1 - User:TheAssyrianAssassin1337 - ''Ass, Assy August 18 - User:Purplekiren - Purple, '''Kiren' August 18 - User:The_voice_of_the_voiceless - ''Voice August 29 - User:GIR_5_life - GIR September 2 - User:JakeTheWrestleManiac (Now JakeTheManiac) - Jake October 5 - User:SkeepTieel - Skeep November 6 - User:WaltDzl (AKA Walter Downing, actor for Winston in Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters) - Walt November 10 - User:Hankaichou (Now AttackEyebrows12) - Hank November 17 - User:Gliscorfan41 (Now Gliscor Fan) - Glis, Gliscor November 17 - User:Drakan95 - Drakan, Drak, '''Gabe' November 22 - User:I_just_joined_dont_pick_on_me (Now Angryvideogamebird) - ''AVGB, Bird November 22 - User:Fametown - Fame November 23 - User:Forrest_Whaley (Lead video maker of Zeus vs Thor) - ForrestFireFilms101, '''Forrest' November 25 - User:ThyNotShallRap - ''Thy November 30 - User:LeandroGaming1 (Now LeandroDaVinci) - Leandro December 6 - User:JohnLeJohn - John December 15 - User:SkydivingQuagga - Quagga December 16 - User:TruthBrood - Truth, '''Matt' December 27 - User:Avatar Four - ''Avvy, Avatar 2015 February 11 - User:Cyanwrites - Cyan February 22 - User:JaphethMario - Japheth May 8 - User:Josieahlquist (wife of EpicLLOYD, played Bess Houdini) May 2 - User:Insertfunnyusernamehere May 23 - User:Hawkeye bowman 13 - Hawk, '''Avery' June 21 - User:Brandon_service (Now Brandon Service DF) - ''Bran, '''Brandon' June 22 - User:Padsquad2010 - ''Pad August 18 - User:Shovel_Night - Shovel September 7 - User:Triple-Stabber :P - Trip, Triple November 25 - User:Mcdamon23 - Damon 2016 March 7 - User:ClockworkFirefly - Clock Category:Blog posts